Historinhas do cotidiano - Valvatorez e Fenrich
by Shougetsu
Summary: Pequenas histórias sobre o dia-a-dia do Valvatorez e Fenrich (Yaoi)


ATENÇÃO!

A autora NÃO tem capacidades de fazer fics longos! Se histórias curtas não te agrada favor ir para próximo fic. Agradeço compreensão ~

Versão descontraída

- Kakka, porquê está fazendo isso comigo?

- Você não sabe mesmo? – Disse Valvatorez num tom frio e sem sentimentos.

- Mas eu fiz para seu bem!

- Se é para meu bem você não deveria tê-lo feito!

- Mas Kakka, você precisa fazer sua refeição (sangue)!

- Não preciso! E não posso quebrar minha promessa! Além de tudo, isso definitivamente, NÃO é motivo para você esconder minhas sardinhas!

Versão "não – tão – inesperado"

- Kakka, o que isso significa? – Perguntou Ferich incrédulo.

- ... – Valvatorez ficou em silêncio por um instante e logo disse – Fenrich... você fica bem desse jeito e esse seu olhar só o torna ainda mais sedutor.

- ...

- ...

- Kakka, isso é algum tipo de _play _novo?

- Se eu dissesse que sim?

- Poderia ter me dito mais cedo, teria colaborado mais. – Afirmou Fenrich de jelhos no chão e as mãos algemadas nas costas.

- ...

Versão YAOI

Parte I – Sentimentos ocultos

- Kakka... Por quê... ? – Perguntou Fenrich numa expressão de raiva porém num tom melancólico.

- ... – Valvatorez apenas observa seu mais fiel seguidor sem emitir um som sequer.

- É... por causa daquela mulher... ? – Perguntou Fenrich amargamente. – Kakka... se essa for sua escolha eu... (só me resta aceitar não é mesmo? Mas, se o lugar dela é ao seu lado... onde estará o meu lugar?)

- Fenrihi... – Suspirou Valvatorez. – Você simplesmente... não entende... (Porquê não percebe que quem eu quero é você? Somente você e sempre foi você...)

Parte II – Castigo ?

- Fenrich, você passou do limite dessa vez... – Disse Valvatorez friamente. – Primeiro bebeu sangue daquela anjo e depois fingiu estar à beira da morte...

- Mas Kakka, eu n...

- Shhhh... Fenrich, diga-me: a quem você pertence? – Perguntou Valvatorez antes que o Fenrich pudesse terminar sua contestação.

Fenrich olhou surpreso para seu mestre mas logo em seguida respondeu:

- Pertenço a você, meu mestre, Valvatorez-sama.

Satisfeito com resposta Valvatorez continuou o "interrogatório".

- Pois já que você me pertence, saiba que considero suas ações como traição. Agora, diga-me, o que devo fazer com você?

- Aceitarei qualquer tipo de castigo, Kakka. – Fenrich aceitou sua situação imediatamente, afinal, seus atos realmente podem ser vistos como traição aos olhos do seu mestre, apesar de tê-los feito para o seu bem.

Beber sangue da anjo é para poder continuar ao lado do Valvatorez, mas por outro lado, é inadmissível ter sangue de outra pessoa correndo nas suas veias, ainda mais: sangue de anjo! Já que pertence ao seu mestre o certo é dedicar-se de corpo e alma à ele.

Fingir-se à beira de morte é para Valvatorez tomar seu sangue e recuperar seu poder antes da batalha decisiva, mas por outro lado também é um teste. Um teste porque Fenrich queria saber se o Valvatorez é capaz de quebrar sua promessa feita àquela pessoa tão especial, se ele é suficientemente importante para o Valvatorez a ponto dele quebrar a sua promessa.

- "Qualquer" tipo de castigo? – Um brilho passou nos olhos do Valvatorez tão rápido que nem o fenrich foi capaz de perceber.

- Qualquer tipo de castigo! – Afirmou Fenrich.

- Ótimo! Então jure Fenrich: você será meu e somente meu, olhe apenas para mim, ouça somente minha voz, pronuncie apenas meu nome, reaja apenas ao meu toque, pense somente em mim e grave meu nome na sua alma... – (e então ficarás preso ao meu lado por toda eternidade...).

- Sim, Kakka, eu juro.

- Bom, essa foi a primeira parte. – Sorriu Valvatorez malicioso. – A segunda parte você já sabe: me agrade, Fenrich, você sabe como. – Valvatorez correu seu olhar pelo corpo bem definido do Ferich enquanto suas falavras saem suavemente da sua boca quase que como um sussurro.

Fenrich corou e com seuas orelhas tremendo de vergonha (ansiedade?) disse:

- Subette wa waga aruji no tame ni...

Presente

- Fenrich? – Chamou Valvatorez enquanto andava pela mansão.

Fenrich havia saído há 1 hora atrás para pegar refeição do seu mestre, mas não voltou desde então. Cansado de esperar, o Valvatorez resolveu sair à procura do seu mordomo.

A casa é grande e apesar de já ter procurado em 1/3 dela Valvatorez ainda não encontrou nenhum rastro do sumido, quando chegou no salão da entrada da casa avistou as 3 garotas, aproximou-se delas e perguntou:

- Viram o Fenrich?

- Fenri-chi? Eu o vi indo em direção ao seu quarto. – Respondeu Fuka enquanto outras duas concordam com o balanço da cabeça num sinal de afirmação.

- Meu quarto? Que ele foi fazer no meu quarto? Ele deveria, supostamente... – Valvatorez afastou-se enquanto fazia perguntas a si mesmo após conseguir a informação que interessava.

- Hey! Val-chi! Lembra da solicitação que nós havíamos feito outro dia? A da viagem para mundo dos humanos com todas as despesas pagas. Você vai permitir ou não? – Gritou Fuka em direção do Valvatorez enquanto esse se afastava.

Valvatorez parou seus passos, olhou em direção das meninas e perguntou:

- O que o Fenrich disse a respeito?

- Hum? Disse para parar de sonhar, que ele não aprovaria nunca e que não adiantaria nem perguntar para você porque você não tem interesse nesses assuntos. – Respondeu Fuka entre o ranger dos dentes.

- Hum! Ele está certo. – Valvatorez respondeu com um som similar de afirmação e satisfação e logo em seguida retomou seus passos.

- MAS! – Gritou Fuka, parando Valvatorez novamente. – Val-chi, se a gente fizer algo que vai te deixar muito feliz, mas muito feliz e satisfeito mesmo, você não poderia aprovar nossa solicitação? – Olharam as 3 garotas para Valvatorez com olhos grandes e cheios de esperança.

- Erm... Pensaria no caso... – Respondeu Valvatorez meio sem jeito e constrangido devido aos olhares das meninas.

- OK! É uma promessa então! Ah, sim! Fique com isso, guarde com cuidado, não vai perder hein?! – Respondeu Artina rapidamente, jogando uma chave para Valvatorez e num piscar de olhos saíram as 3 correndo.

Valvatores espantado com a velocidade de saída das garotas percebeu logo que não adiantaria permanecer ali, parado, pois já perdeu a sua melhor chance de dizer alguma coisa, seja para contestar ou concordar, e isso tudo foi devida à falta de tempo para qualquer tipo de reação. Com isso Valvatorez apenas balançou cabeça negativamente e, mais uma vez, voltou a caminhar em direção ao seu destino.

Chegando no local, percebeu que a porta do seu quarto está entreaberta, estranhou-se, mas logo resolveu ignorar, aproximou-se do cômodo falando alto:

- Fenrich, o que está fazendo aí? Já faz 1 hora desde que... – Kakka, não entre! – A frase de Valvatorez foi interrompida pela voz de Fenrich que parecia estar indignado e nervoso com algo. No entanto já era tarde de mais, Valvatorez já havia empurrado a porta e entrado no quarto.

- Fenri...ch? – Valvatorez não acreditou nos seu olhos quando viu o estado do seu mordomo, semi nu, com as mãos presas por algemas nas costas, de joelhos no chão com uma camada fina de suor pelo corpo e os olhos úmidos devido às lágrimas de raiva e vergonha.

Valvatorez engoliu seco, sentiu sede que há anos e anos não sentia, Fenrich está simplesmente convidativo demais, o vampiro xingou algo bem baixinho que saiu dos seus lábios como um sussurro quando percebeu que uma das partes do corpo "acordou" com a cena.

Com o olhar do Valvatorez um rubor suspeito subiu às bochechas do Fenrich, ele não percebeu a mudança no corpo do seu mestre, apenas ficou com vergonha da situação em que se encontrava e do olhar "faminto" do ser que se encontra na sua frente, sem notar a situação constrangedora do seu mestre, Fenrich pediu ajuda:

- Kakka, será que poderia me ajudar? A chave deve estar com uma daquelas 3 desgraças, elas tiveram coragem de me enganar... como ousam... – E a frase termina com o ranger dos dentes do Fenrich tamanha é a raiva que estava sentindo.

Agora Valvatorez entendeu a situação! Lembrou do sorriso malicioso daquelas 3 garotas quando a Artina lhe entregou a chave e o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça foi: "Viagem aprovada!", e no instante seguinte voltou sua atenção à Fenrich.

- Encontrei com as meninas antes de vir e elas comentaram comigo sobre uma viagem ao mundo dos humanos...

- O QUÊ?! Então era isso?! Elas me deixaram nessa situação só por causa daquela viagem estúpida?! Kakka, você precisa parar de mimar elas! Está vendo do que elas são capazes agora?!

Essas palavras espantaram Valvatorez, que por sua vez parou e pensou:" Esse foi o resultado do mimo? Bom! Muito bom! Vamos ver... além de aprovar a viagem vou também arranjar as entradas para Disneylândia que elas tanto queriam ir e então... aguardarei ansiosamente pela próxima 'propina'". Depois que decidiu o que fazer com as meninas Valvatorez disse num voz tentador:

- Fenrich... Você não concorda que devemos aproveitar a situação e fazer algo mais interessante? – Conforme as palavras que vão saindo dos lábios do Valvatorez, o queixo de Fenrich é levantado aos poucos com os dedos até que seus olhares se encontraram.

- Ka...kka? – Fenrich olhou incrédulo para o seu mestre, ele havia imaginado todo tipo de reação mas, definitivamente, não essa! Por um instante o Fenrich parou de pensar, tudo ficou em branco devido ao choque, seus olhos perderam foco, seu cérebro tentou processar as palavras do Valvatorez para encontrar uma explicação mais apropriada nessa situação estranha no qual se encontra.

- Fenrich... Preste atenção aqui, em mim. – Dito isso, Valvatorez aproximou os lábios até que eles se colaram nos lábios daquele ser de beleza exuberante na sua frente.

Assustado, Fenrich arregalou os olhos e numa reação de espanto, abriu a boca. Um vampiro experiente como Valvatorez não deixaria escapar uma chance como essa, aproveitou-se da situação e invadiu a boca do outro. Incapaz de se segurar, Valvatorez provocou o Fenrich com a língua, tocando-lhe o céu da boca num ponto sensível. O efeito foi instantâneo.

- Hum... – Gemeu Fenrich perdendo pouca força que tinha e o foco dos olhos novamente.

Quando os lábios finalmente se separaram Valvatorez suspirou satisfeito, lambeu o lábio de baixo com a ponta da língua, passou o dedo no canto da boca do Fenrich para remover o excesso de saliva que havia escorrido durante o beijo, sussurrou no ouvido pontudo do Fenrich:

- Temos um dia inteiro pela frente... Fenrich... – E então lambeu a ponta do ouvido do outro.

Fenrich apenas estremeceu, sensível, com a sensação estranha que lhe percorre pelo corpo, olhou perdido para Valvatorez e respondeu espontâneamente:

- Subete wa waga aruji no tame ni... – Então um sorriso belo e tentador apareceu no rosto do Valvatorez...

FIM

Palavras da autora: Mwahahaha! Como eu sou má! Parar numa parte dessas é tão... DE-LI-CI-O-SO!

Historinha extra

Há uns 45 minutos antes da história principal...

- Fenri-chi, Fenri-chi! Eu vi um homem encapuzado por aqui noutro dia, ele estava bisbilhotando os arredores da masão, fazendo anotações estranhas e colecionando os esqueletos de peixes que o Val-chi jogou fora. – Disse Fuka ao Fenrich enquanto esse passava pelo salão de entrada para chegar ao seu destino – Cozinha.

- É verdade Sr. Lobisomem, era um ser muito suspeito. – Confirmou Artina.

- Muito suspeito! – Repetiu Desco para reforçar a ideia.

- Hum? Eu não vi nin... – Olha ele ali! – A fala do Fenrich foi interrompido por grito da Fuka que apontou para fora da porta principal que se encontrava aberta.

Fenrich seguiu o olhar pela ponta do dedo da Fuka e avistou um vulto preto, uma figura baixa e realmente suspeita do outro lado do jardim, não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo em direção ao vulto; este, por sua vez, viu que o Fenrich vinha direto ao seu local, saiu correndo em direção contrária, mas com suas pernas curtas logo foi alcançado.

- Peguei você! O que acha que estava fazendo nas propriedades do meu mestre, Valvatorez-sama?! – Questionou Fenrich segurando o invasor pela gola. – Agora... vamos ver quem é você... – Dito essas palavras tentou fazer com que o invasor o encarasse, sentiu a sua presa estremecer pelas mãos e no próximo segundo...

- Me perdoe Fenrich! Fui forçado a fazer isso! – O vulto virou, gritou e jogou um pó estranho e duvidoso na cara do Fenrich.

Fenrich, que poderia muito bem ter escapado dessa, ficou paralizado ao ouvir voz do invasor devido a familiaridade e a consequência disso é: além de não ter escapado, não prendeu a respiração e acabou inalando o pó.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Emizel? – Perguntou Fenrich, segurando sua raiva, com voz baixa e os olhos espremidos. – O que você jogou em mim?

- Eu... Fenrich... Eu não... – Quando o Emizel começou a tentar explicar alguma coisa o trio apareceu.

- Hohohoho~ Não se preocupe Fenrich, não é nada prejudicial a saúde. – Disse Fuka.

- Hohohoho~ Esse pó só vai te deixar sem forças e talvez um pouquinho mais de efeito colateral... (tipo: aumentar a sensitividade do corpo) – Seguiu Artina.

- Hohohoho~ Você será o grande triunfo para nosso objetivo. – Completou Desco.

(Me perdoe Fenrich, não pude ir contra... Mulheres são assustadoras, MUITO assustadoras...) – Chorou Emizel num cantinho esquecido.

E foi assim que Fenrich foi enganado, pego, preso, jogado e largado no quarto do Valvatorez para servir de sacrifí... cof cof... propina para viagem ao mundo dos humanos...

FIM!


End file.
